In one method of pigmenting or packaging sealants, an apparatus is used comprising at least one three-way valve to dose the pigment or the sealant or fungicide. Typically one may use in such apparatus a rotary valve set-up so as to allow the material to flow from a drum or buffer tank into a dosing cylinder. After rotation of the internal part of the valve, the material is pushed from the dosing cylinder to the package. Due to the continual rotation of the internal part of the valve and the high pressure used, rapid wear may occur, leading to leaks and frequent maintenance.
This invention provides a dispensing device which does not involve any rotating part.